aku kangen
by recalcitrance
Summary: Hari ke-seratus dua belas, dan benih rindu akhirnya tumbuh tinggi mencapai puncaknya. Ia membenci perasaan ini, terlebih lagi ketika 9553 kilometer harus eksis di semesta mereka. / AU.


Jika kau ingin membentangkan tali dari Tokyo ke London, panjang tali itu setidaknya harus melebihi sembilan ribu lima ratus lima puluh tiga kilometer. Perbedaan jarak itu menyebabkan Tokyo dan London terpaut perbedaan zona waktu sembilan jam. Jadi, apabila kau tinggal di Tokyo, dan saat ini kau sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor, atau sedang berolahraga pagi, atau bahkan sedang bosan mengantre di kedai kopi terdekat untuk membantu menyegarkan mata, temanmu yang berada di London sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Sekadar informasi, sembilan ribu lima ratus lima puluh tiga kilometer terdengar sangat pendek bagi para astrofisikawan.

Dan sembilan jam terdengar seperti waktu yang cepat berlalu bagi seekor kungkang yang hobinya terlelap di dahan pohon.

Meski begitu, dua pernyataan di atas dijamin tidak akan pernah terujar dari sepasang mulut kekasih yang sedang terpaut jarak sembilan ribu lima ratus lima puluh tiga kilometer.

Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja Haruno Sakura.

.

.

 **aku kangen**

 **.**

 _Warning: cheesy, ooc, AU, cliffhanger (seperti biasa, lol). hanya ficlet yang lumayan gak berkonteks._

yang di- _italic_ artinya percakapan lewat telepon

.

 _happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

Hari ke-seratus dua belas, dan benih rindu akhirnya tumbuh tinggi mencapai puncaknya.

Seharusnya Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai setiap hal yang klise. Pernyataan-pernyataan cinta seperti di drama Korea tidak pernah sekalipun terucap selama mereka bersama (jantung yang berdegup kencang dan wajah yang bersemburat merah ketika bergandengan tangan selalu lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili perasaan). Meski begitu, mau bagaimanapun, kata-kata "aku rindu" kini sudah mencapai pangkal lidahnya.

Sakura sedang berada di London, dan Sasuke tidak tahu betapa rindu Sakura padanya saat ini.

Tidak ada alasan pasti mengapa ia begitu rindu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa sejak terbangun dari tidur pagi ini, hatinya terasa berat, turut mengirimkan impuls pada otaknya untuk segera melelehkan air mata. Sakura yakin ini bukan karena atensi Sasuke yang selalu ia terima ketika mereka masih di Tokyo, bukan tentang senyum lelaki itu yang semakin lama mereka jauh semakin jarang dipamerkan, bukan pula karena sentuhan tangannya yang selalu mendersik kulit ketika distansi hanya terpaut satu jengkal. Bukan ...

Lalu kenapa?

Ia membenci perasaan ini, terlebih lagi ketika 9553 kilometer harus eksis di semesta mereka.

Dan sesungguhnya Sakura hanya ingin menelan perasaan itu bulat-bulat. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan kekasihnya, tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. London memang keras, dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Satu yang ia tahu, saat ini ia rindu. Sangat rindu. Itu saja.

Pada Tokyo.

Pada Sasuke.

Maka ketika tangannya secara impulsif menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon kekasihnya itu, diam-diam hatinya merutuk luar biasa. Saat itu pukul delapan malam di London dan pukul lima pagi di Tokyo. Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa dewasa, tidak bisa menahan perasaannya barang sedikit lagi. Saat ini ia pasti tengah mengganggu tidur Sasuke, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. Timbul keinginan besar dalam dirinya untuk segera memutuskan sambungan.

Namun raganya keras kepala.

Dan detik berikutnya, ponsel tetap ditempelkan di dekat telinga.

Ketika bunyi panggilan yang diangkat terdengar, Sakura hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" _Ya, Sakura?_ "

Ini jelas bukan kali pertama Sakura merasakan suara bariton itu. Suara bariton itu terlewat familier, terlewat sering ia dengar di setiap harinya. Meski begitu, hari ini semuanya terasa lain. Hari ini, dua kata yang dilayangkan suara itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggoyahkan emosinya, membuat air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menelan isakannya bulat-bulat.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tetap mendengar.

" _Sakura? Ada apa?_ " Suara itu terdengar khawatir.

Bibirnya sontak ia gigit sedikit terlalu keras—namun isakan tetap menyusup keluar dari tenggorokannya. Maka Sakura serta merta menggelengkan kepala, menanggalkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk, kemudian tersenyum. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terkejut dengan kemampuan menyembunyikan perasaan tingkat dewa yang ia kuasai.

" _Mou,_ tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya kemudian. "Hanya kepikiran, 9553 kilometer sangat menyebalkan, eh, Sasuke- _kun_?" Nada suaranya ringan, kontras dengan aliran air matanya yang masih deras membasahi wajah yang memerah.

Ada jeda jatuh di antara keduanya untuk beberapa saat, jatuh di antara deru mobil dan bunyi sirene ambulans yang terdengar dari luar asrama. Angin musim gugur menelusup dari jendela yang terbuka, turut menggigit kulit telapak tangan Sakura yang sudah mendingin sejak pertama kali panggilan diangkat.

Detik berikutnya, suara bariton itu menyahut lembut.

" _Sakura, jangan berbohong lagi_."

Mata Sakura membelalak sesaat.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan, " _Aku tahu ini berat, kau di London berjuang sendirian selama enam bulan,_ _jauh dari rumah. Belum lagi mata kuliah universitas tempatmu_ exchange _pasti berbeda dengan di Tokyo._ " Ia kemudian menghela napas. _"Yang harus kau tahu, aku bangga padamu karena hal itu. Sangat, sangat bangga. Dari Tokyo, aku selalu mendoakanmu. Kau kuat, Sakura."_

Dan kata-kata itu sontak membuat air mata Sakura mengalir lebih deras. Bibirnya sudah tidak lagi tersenyum, isakan tidak lagi tertahan di ujung rongga mulurnya.

Sakura sesungguhnya merasa bersyukur, bersyukur sekali karena Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki itu. Dan rasa syukur itu kini bertransformasi menjadi 1001 emosi lain yang saling tumpang tindih, 1001 perasaan kompleks yang membuatnya mengerti akan pernyataan-pernyataan romantis sarat akan afeksi yang kerap dijual oleh sutradara film romansa kawakan.

Maka sebelum bisa ia hentikan, lidahnya bergerak lamat-lamat, mengolah suara dari perasaan yang sudah terpendam beberapa hari ini, "Aku ... kangen ... kangen ... itu saja ..."

Ia menangis di depan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Deru napas kekasihnya itu kemudian mengisi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

Dan ketika suara bariton itu akhirnya menyahut pelan, jantung Sakura hanya bisa berdegup beberapa kali lebih cepat.

" _Hn, Tokyo sepi tanpamu_."

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai kata-kata _fluffy_ supergombal khas Naruto, tidak pula pernyataan-pernyataan sarat kasih sayang seperti yang sering diucapkan tokoh utama opera sabun yang sering ditonton ibunya. Uchiha Sasuke selalu berpikir itu bukan dirinya. Itu semua terlalu klise, terlalu mengada-ada. Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ini Sakura membuatnya sadar bahwa itu semua nyata.

Meski begitu, kata-kata "aku akan selalu ada untukmu" terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan. Maka sebagai kompensasi, ia hanya merengkuh Sakura di hari-hari terburuknya.

Kata-kata "aku mencintaimu" acapkali tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya, meski emosi-emosi yang berkaitan sudah ribut membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Maka, ketika perasaan itu membuncah dan ia tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke hanya menggandeng tangan gadis itu, lantas menautkan jemari mereka. Tidak ada suara yang diolah, tidak ada kalimat penuh afeksi yang dilayangkan. Renjananya cukup diwakilkan dengan sentuhan lembut dan pipi yang bersemburat merah.

Dan yang terakhir, kata-kata "aku merindukanmu" sesungguhnya selalu ia simpan dengan rapi di dekat jantung hati selama beberapa bulan Sakura jauh darinya. Meski begitu, ketika Sakura mengisak dalam panggilannya di suatu pagi buta, Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk bantalnya erat-erat dengan rongga dada yang terasa ngilu, membayangkan perjuangan Sakura _nya_ di luar sana, kemudian berkata, " _Hn, Tokyo sepi tanpamu_."

.

.

* * *

fic ini sebenernya sudah pernah dipublish, tapi aku delete karena ada suatu hal. 70%-nya diapus, dan jadilah ini hehe ah iya, ada satu dialog yang juga aku masukin di fic distanced horizon *wink wink* *angkat angkat alis*

btw terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir :) iya, tahu, ficnya jelek. gak ada konteks. beneran cuman kek gini berani dipublish? yes, i'm sorry.

hope you enjoyed it, somehow! dan kalo ada feedback, silakan ditulis di kolom review :)


End file.
